Sous le clair de lune
by sahelina
Summary: Toutes sortes de one-shot sur des couples différents. Inu/Kago Sessh/Rin Mir/San ... et d'autres encore.


**Sous le clair de lune.**

Une petite série de one-shoot, voila j'espère que a distraira un petit peu.

Seule comme toujours, jamais elle n'aurait imagine que cela puisse faire si mal si mal. Elle qui tait toujours si détermine, si heureuse communicant sa joie de vivre, aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus et même en faisant des efforts pour comprendre, _le_ comprendre. Peine fait encore plus mal.

Seule dans ces moments tragiques quand elle se retrouve abandonne ? Elle ne sait plus, et quoi bon, jamais elle ne _lui_ ressemblera, elle est différente et c'est bien a le problème. Quand il part et quelle reste l sans un mot sans un bruit mais aujourd'hui, c'était diffèrent et elle le savait.

Le vent remua faisant s'abattre ses cheveux sur ses joues. Une, _une _larme coula, la dernière, elle ne voulait plus souffrir cause de lui, c'en tait fini_ fini_ ? Pourquoi devait-elle attendre et attendre, si elle _lui_ avait ressemblé, que se serait-il passé ? Aurait elle tait différente pour lui ? Non. Impossible et elle le sait bien, elle n'est qu'une simple réincarnation, juste une copie, un clone, un simple double effaçable comme le temps efface les murs.

Kagome s'avança, aujourd'hui c'était différent, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il tait encore avec _elle_. Kikyo, la femme qu'Inuyasha aime. En pensant cela son coeur se serra, encore et toujours cette douleur languissante, grandissante. Est-ce qu'Inuyasha sen apercevait ? Non. Question sentiment il n'est pas très doué ! cette pense la fît sourire, légérement ça devait être une caractéristique familiale, Sesshomaru par exemple avec ses grand airs de glaçon légendaire, il protège la petite Rin -plus si petite que a maintenant- et ne sen rend même pas compte !

Les fleurs roulèrent, le vent est fort ce soir. _Comme mes sentiments_, que faisait il en ce moment ? Bonne question ! En le voyant partir cet après midi, elle prit une décision, peut-être une des plus importantes de sa vie si ce n'est _la plus importante _? Rentrer dans son poque et y rester. Ne plus jamais revenir. Ne plus_ le voir_. Tout oublier. _L'oublier _? Kagome en tait incapable oublier Inuyasha ce serait comme faire une déclaration d'amour à Naraku.

Mais peut-être cela passera t-il, peut-être trouvera t-elle le courage de se faire à l'idée qu'Inuyasha ne pourra jamais laimer, comment peut-on aimer une copie de toute faon ? Une reproduction Ridicule. Complètement inutile mais tellement vraie

Kagome continua sa marche silencieusement, tranquillement, pensivement. Kikyo en avait de la chance Et en plus elle se _re_mettait la jalouser, comme une enfant n'ayant pas eu la poupe quelle voulait, alors que sa voisine, elle , si.

Elle s'arrêta pour contempler le paysage peut-être pour la dernière fois En fait ça dépendra de ce qu'il lui dira, de ses actes, ses dires.

Elle s'assit seule sa larme, son unique larme, la dernière verser pour cette cause grotesque avait laisse des petits sillons sur ses joues pâles illumines par la couleur de la lune. Tellement occupe pas sa contemplation elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'était rapproche d'elle, par derrière, ce fut quand elle perçut son ombre quelle sen rendît compte. Kagome le reconnut de suite c'était _lui_ inuyasha. Tiens ? Il avait fini sa conversation avec Kikyo ? Une sombre colère s'empara d'elle, ce que parut remarquer Inuyasha puisqu'il recula d'un pas.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda t-il en se r-approchant comprenant que la menace tait partie.

- Pourquoi serais-je fâché ?

_Elle est vraiment en colére !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Comme chaque fois et un osuwari de plus dans la tronche et un.

-Kagome j'ai quelque chose d'important te dire ! commença t-il.

Le coeur de kagome se serra _bien sur, c'était vident, je lavais préssentit ._Cette fois ci elle se retourna pour le regarder en face.

-Et qu'as-tu de si important me dire, qui vaille la peine que je t'écoute ? Vois-tu je Mais sa voie mourut, _non_ pourquoi craquerait-elle ?

Inuyasha fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as pleur. Ce n'était pas une question, non c'tait une constatation.

-Ah euh mais non, elle éssuya rapidement les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle tait mal l'aise. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

Il soupira, se rapprocha pour se baisser sa hauteur, leurs visages près très près. Elle détourna la tête comme si c'était une façon pour elle de se protéger.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester avec Kikyo ? Sa voie ne trahissait aucune motion si ce n'est de l'appréhension ? Oui, elle appréhendait la réponse.

-Je voulais te voir, rester avec toi !

Les yeux de Kagome s'écarquillèrent,_ il manquait plus que a._

-Mais pourtant Kikyo, c'est, elle soupira, je... je ne je ne suis que, elle se retourna brusquement en se levant puis hurla, Une copie, un simple double_ comment peut tu_ imaginer ce que je ressens ? Hein ? Vas-y explique moi j'suis curieuse de l'savoir !?!

-ka

-Nan ! J'ai pas fini !

_Kagome pourquoi te prend tu pour une simple poupe ? Tu es tellement plus si tu savais._

-Je parle !!! a te dérange pas de m'écouter ?!?

-Attends pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'ai rien fait ! J'suis juste venu pour te voir et toi tu me rejettes !! C'est toi qui texcite toute seule !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi

-Inuyasha, osuwari

Bang !!!

-kerps _a fini toujours comme a._

-Je ne mexcite pas ! Et j'en ai marre, va rejoindre kikyo je suis sur quelle veut te voir, te parler, et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?!?

Kagome sarrêta pour respirer, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_ Qu... quest-ce que je deviens ?_

Inuyasha se releva.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille voir Kikyo ? Je me suis assuré quelle n'avait rien, maintenant je n'ai plus rien faire avec elle.

Kagome ne dit rien et continua sa marche, mentir ne sers rien !

-Oye, Kagome tu mécoutes ? Pfiou, J'peux te poser une question ?

Elle sarrêta, une question ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Ressens-tu un éclat de la perle ? C'est a sa question ?

-

-Pourquoi as-tu pleur ?

Elle ne bougeât plus. Est-ce important de savoir comment va le moral du détecteur de perle ?

-Kagome !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne pleurais pas ! Et je rentre chez moi ! Ne me suis pas, c'est bon j'en ai assez je ne peux plus supporter a ces

Inuyasha la tira par le bras pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai quelque chose te dire. Murmura t-il, Une chose importante.

Kagome arrêta son souffle juste pendant 3 secondes, juste pour 3 petits mots, juste pour entendre, ce quelle espre depuis des annes, juste pour partager ce moment avec lui de faon durable, _pour l'éternité_

-Kagome je t'aime

_Et ce pour toujours._

Kagome resta l sans rien dire, sans bouger, dans les bras de l'homme quelle aimait. Inuyasha se retira pour la regarder.

-Et donc tu pleurais pour ? Questionna t-il pour la dernière fois.

Elle baissa les yeux mais révéla quand même :

-Je pensais que tu tais avec Kikyo comme toutes ces fois, que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu l'aimais mais moi non, et je pensais rentrer chez moi pour tout oublier et tout recommencer, mais je pensais qu'en restant ici auprès de toi même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je pensais que a irais mais chaque fois que je te voyais partir retrouver Kikyo j'avais mal, elle releva la tête, Parce que moi je t'ai toujours **aimé**

Inuyasha lui caressa le visage.

-Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, Kikyo a tant souffert cause de moi. Je ne veux plus quelle souffre comme elle a souffert, c'est pourquoi je veux massuré quelle nait rien. Et sans te le cacher elle restera toujours dans mon coeur. A ces mots Kagome baissa la tête et se tourna.

-Mais, continua t-il, maintenant c'est toi que j'aime et toi seule, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non parce que tu es une sois disant une réincarnation de mes deux, c'est Kagome que j'aime et seulement elle, pour toujours car tu représentes l'avenir, _mon avenir._

Kagome resta les yeux écarquillés longtemps même quand il la reprit dans ses bras et c'est alors quelle versa une larme.

La lune brilla plus fortement le temps sarrêta autour deux, les fleurs et l'herbe roulaient tranquillement les berçant accompagnés du vent.

-Moi qui commença t-elle secouer de léger sanglots de joie, moi qui voulait ne plus jamais pleurais pour toi.

-En effet je crois que tu as vers quelques larmes encore une foi par ma faute !

-Baka ! Ria t-elle

Alors finalement ils regagnèrent ensemble le petit groupe qui les attendait, ensemble et plus soudés que jamais près affronter tous les dangers qui sopposeront à eux.

Et ces larmes verses seront les dernières, cause par un hanyo incapable de faire la différence entre l'amour passé et l'amour présent.

Voilà donc une one-shoot peut-tre longue que jai crite pour dcompresser. Et cest vrai que a dtend, si vous avez des impressions quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises nhsitez pas et a plus pour la prochaine one-shoot qui sera sur le couple Sesshomaru/Rin ! Bye.


End file.
